1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter and methods for producing same, and is particularly related to an azido compound used as an explosive, a propellant, or as a burn rate modifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modification of standard explosives and propellants is required when applications require different properties. Various materials have been added to the above to modify the properties thereof. Plasticizers can be added to the energetic materials. Burning-rate modifiers such as, for example, lead salts can be added to the energetic materials. Flash supporters have also been added. Even additional oxidizers have been added such as ammonium perchlorate, potassium nitrate, etc. Fuels can be added also. Thus the composition of the energetic materials can be modified by the addition of materials having the desired properties.
Organic azides have been developed for use as fuel replacement for propellants, and as burn rate modifiers.